Love And The Lost Soul
by LeeVara
Summary: (BE RIGHT BACK!) Find it by yourself. All EXO official couple. Yaoi. DLDR :) chapter 3 update. It's KaiSoo part, separated as part A and part B(will publish soon).
1. Prologue

Love and The Lost Soul

Rated: T

Genre: Romance, Supernatural and Humor *i don't sure*.

Cast: All EXO official couple with minor Super Junior member.

Warn: Yaoi, OOC, Typo(s), Awakening of death chara(?), and etc.

Notes: FF ini mengambil beberapa unsur dan plot dari manga 'Kami Nomi Zo Shiru Sekai' atau terkenalnya 'The World God Only Knows'. Ini ada unsur supernatural, tapi tenang aja ini bukan cerita horor ;)

Happy Reading!

**Prologue**

"Kyaaaa~ Kris oppa~" Bosan. Ya, aku, Wu Yifan yang biasa dipanggil Kris, bosan mendengar teriakan yeoja-yeoja berisik itu. Selalu meneriakkan namaku. Bukan cuma yeoja, tapi namja juga! Ukh, coba lihat itu si Yixing, juga ikutan meneriakkan namaku, padahal dia sepupuku hahaha. Harusnya dia sudah bosan sampai karatan melihat wajahku. Atau mungkn ejekan terselubung?

Yah, kuabaikan saja teriakan-teriakan itu dan segera berjalan menuju motor sport milikku. Aku memakai helm dan menatap langit sebentar sebelum aku tancap gas. Aku merasa serba salah. Aku bersikap biasa, mereka mengira aku namja cool. Tapi kalau aku tersenyum, aku ditertawakan walaupun mereka akan berteriak seperti itu lagi. Apalagi kalau aku beraegyo? Mungkin akan setara dengan lukisan yang kubuat saat pelajaran seni. Hahaha.

Kususuri jalan yang berada di depan sekolah dengan kecepatan sedang. Aku tahu aku tampan tapi...

**Bruuugh!**

"Khukhukhu~ berhasil~"

.

.

.

Aku mengikat tali terakhir dan... Perfect! Sekarang tinggal menunggu seonsaengnim muda berwajah tua itu.

"Awas! Cho seonsaengnim sudah dekat!" seru seorang anak yang bertugas mengawasi.

Kami yang menyusun jebakan –termasuk aku segera kembali ke tempat duduk kami masing-masing.

"Annyeongha––"

Byuuur~ Splash!

Traaak~ Cplash!

Puuuuf~

Cho Seonsaengnim menengok keatas dan mendapati ember kosong yang tadinya berisi air, telur dan juga tepung. Oh, jangan lupa glitter yang membuat tubuhnya bling-bling~

"Park Chanyeol! Aku tahu ini ulahmu jadi..." aku hanya tersenyum penuh kemenangan. "Keluar dari kelasku, SEKARANG!" yeay! Memang siapa yang mau ikut pelajaranmu, wee :p

Sesuai perintahnya, aku keluar kelas. Dan menyender pada tembok yang berada di dekat ,ada sesuatu yang menggelitik pikiranku.

**Apa aku terlalu keterlaluan?**

Aku sering menjahili guru-guru, apalagi Cho seonsaengnim. Tetapi guru itu memang sering memberikan soal yang sulit. Jadi setimpal kan?

Aku lebih memilih melihat ke luar jendela yang ada dihadapanku. Ruang kelasku yang ada di lantai 1 membuatku tak perlu menunduk untuk sekedar melihat beberapa anggota tim sepakbola sekolah sedang bermain bersama. Memang sekarang adalah jam pelajaran tambahan, jadi wajar saja kalau mereka masih disana. Dan aku memang selalu menjahili guru saat pelajaran tambahan, setidaknya aku masih punya hati–masih memikirkan seberapa pentingnya ilmu untukku. Yah, walaupun aku, seorang Park Chanyeol yang dikenal jarang belajar.

Aku sebenarnya tak terlalu memperhatikan, aku lebih memilih menutup mataku dan merasa akan hembusan angin sepoi-sepoi mulai melewati wajahku.

"Awas!" mendengar teriakan itu membuatku membuka mataku dan...

**Duk!**

"Maafkan aku harus membuat mati dengan cara konyol begitu."

.

.

.

"Suho hyung! Kerjakan berkas ini ya, komite perlu berkas ini segera."

"Suho hyung! Ada klub baru yang minta izin untuk peresmiannya!"

"Suho hyung! Klub sepakbola ingin meminjam dana dari OSIS."

"Suho hyung!"

"Suho hyung!"

"Suho hyung!"

"CUKUP!" bentakku dengan keras mendengar perintah mereka tanpa hentinya. Sontak semua terdiam. Tentu saja, aku kan terkenal orang yang mudah memaafkan orang dan selalu berkepala dingin. Aku berdeham agar suasana tidak enak ini pecah. "Erhm, mianhae. Hoobaedeul, aku mengerti dengan apa yang kalian suruh padaku. Aku akan mengerjakannya satu persatu. Arra?" ucapanku yang kembali ke semula membuat semuanya terlihat menghela napas lega. Sebegitu menyeramkannya kah?

"Jadi... err, bisakah kalian meninggalkanku sendiri?" awalnya menatapku dengan tatapan ada-banyak-hal-lain-yang-harus-dibicarakan-mengena i-proposal itu. Tapi setelah aku bilang semua akan selesai malam ini, mereka tersenyum dan satu persatu dari mereka keluar dari ruangan OSIS.

Aku, Kim Joonmyeon atau biasa dipanggil Suho, adalah ketua OSIS SM Highschool. Dan yang tadi menyerangku dengan berbagai proposal itu adalah para hoobae. Cuma aku saja yang sudah duduk dikelas akhir di anggota OSIS ini, dan aku tidak dicabut jabatanku karena aku adalah aset berharga. Yap, tapi aku juga tidak mau menjadi ketua OSIS sampai berkeriput.

Aku meregangkan otot tanganku yang kaku. Enak? Jangan salah. Ini melelahkan. Siapa bilang menjadi ketua OSIS itu menyenangkan? Kalian lihat saja aku, ya seperti ini jadi ketua OSIS. Walau keliatan simpel tapi bikin capek juga.

Aku menatap ke luar jendela dan melihat siswa lain yang pulang karena memang bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi 3 menit lalu. Dan aku berbeda dengan mereka, yang mengepaki barang dan langsung ke ruang OSIS, bukan ke rumah. Aku saja sampai dimarahi Eomma karena menjadi kurus selama menjadi ketua OSIS.

Ah, aku jadi ingin pulang juga jadinya. Aku menatap tasku, menimbang-nimbang. Apakah aku pulang atau tidak? Pelajaran olahraga hari ini cukup melelahkan –walaupun basket, tapi aku tidak mahir dalam olahraga itu– dan bisa dijadikan alasan.

Dokumen-dokumenku, hoobaedeul, mian aku meninggalkan pekerjaan ini. Sekali saja...

"Kau Kim Joonmyeon?"

Suara yang tidak familiar itu menggelitik telingaku dan membuatku menoleh ke arah suara karena penasaran. Dan...

**DOR!**

"Maaf aku membunuhmu, tapi ini demi kebaikanmu juga kan?"

.

.

.

"Aku pulang." seruku ketika masuk ke dalam rumah. Dari pintu depan saja aku melihat hyung-ku yang tidak ada miripnya denganku dan Umma-ku.

"Wah, Jonginnie sudah pulang." kata hyung-ku sambil tersenyum. Cih, bahkan warna kulit kami berbeda.

"Jongin tidak mau makan dulu?" tanya Ummaku. Memang sih, perutku sudah demo dan menolak masakan Umma sayang untuk dilewatkan. Tapi...

"Aku malas." jawabku seadanya. Memang gengsi bisa mengalahkan langsung naik tangga menuju kamarku di lantai dua. Sebelum mereka hilang dari pandanganku, aku menghentikan langkah dan menegok pada dua orang itu. "Panggil aku Kai, jangan panggil aku Jonginnie." aku menatap kakakku yang melihatku heran. "Jongdae."

Aku memang belum masuk ke kamar karena letak kamarku jauh dari letak tangga berada. Dan aku masih mendengar gumaman hyung-ku. "Bahkan dia tidak mau memanggilku hyung..." dan selanjutnya yang aku dengar adalah kata-kata Umma. Cih, Umma lebih sayang dia dari pada aku! Aku bersungut-sungut sambil berjalan ke kamar. Tanpa sadar...

**Duk!**

.

.

.

"Lihatlah Umma, bahkan dia tidak mau memanggilku dengan embel-embel 'hyung'." ucapku dengan nada sedih. Siapa sih yang tidak sedih melihat adikmu bahkan seperti tak menganggapmu? Bahkan aku sangat sayang padanya.

"Sudahlah, Jongdae. Dia memang belum tahu apa-apa, mungkin aku lebih menganakemaskan dirimu dari pada dia," Umma menghela napas. "Tapi, aku melakukannya agar dia bisa mencontohmu yang rajin belajar dan meperingatkannya agar tidak mempermaikan yeoja-yeoja." ujar Ummaku dengan raut sedih. "Apa masih berlanjut?"

"Masih, walau dia memang kadang sering menghindariku, tapi aku tahu–" aku menatap Umma lekat.  
"Karena aku adalah kakaknya dan harus melindunginya."

Kami terdiam sejenak karena kembali memakan hidangan di hadapan kami. Aku meletakkan sumpit diatas mangkok. "Selesai." gumamku sambil menutup mata. Aku membuka mata dan tersenyum pada Umma-ku. "Terima kasih atas makanannya Umma." dan langsung menaiki tangga sesudahnya.

Adikku bernama Kim Jongin, adik tidak biologisku. Bukan, bukan dia anak asuh, tapi **aku**. Dia selalu menganggap Abeoji apalagi Umma sangat sayang padaku dan selalu memujiku bukan dirinya. Dia hebat, siapa sih yang tidak kenal adikku yang bernama Kim Jongin atau lebih terkenalnya Kai, yang merupakan kapten tim basket? Dia sangat mahir dalam bidang olahraga dan kuakui, dia pintar. Benar-benar hebat. Bahkan aku iri karena hanya bisa mengunggulinya dalam bidang akademis.

Sudah jadi rahasia umum kalau kami itu kakak adik. Tapi dia memang tidak mau menganggapku sebagai kakaknya karena aku terlalu culunlah, ini lah, itu lah.

Jujur, aku tak pernah marah walaupun aku sangat sedih. Walaupun kami bukan saudara kandung setidaknya dia menganggapku. Dan itu cukup.

Aku akan melakukan apapun demi dirinya...

"Kau yakin?" suara itu menyadarkan lamunanku. Aku mendongak dan mendapati seseorang tengah bersender pada tembok dekat tangga sampai menyeringai. Apa dia bisa membaca pikiranku?

"Ya-yakin." jawabku terbata. Orang itu mendekatiku dan memelukku. Lalu melepasnya dan– HUAAA!

**Bruagh!**

"Hehe, aku tidak sengaja loh Kim Jongdae."

.

.

.

"Sehun, cepat habiskan makananmu!"

"Ne, Umma." jawabku malas. Ummaku sangat cerewet.

"Sehun, cepatlah, Aboeji bisa terlambat."

"Ne, Aboeji." jawabku singkat. Cukuplah aku hidup seperti ini, lurus. Menuruti kemauan Abeoji dan Umma.

Menjadi seorang Tuan Muda Oh, memang tak mudah. Aku harus melanjutkan perusahaan Abeoji jika sudah selesai kuliah.

Aku adalah orang yang sederhana, maksudnya ya apapun yang ada akan kupakai. Tapi jangan tanya dari sudut pandang Abeoji maupun Umma. Mereka selalu memberiku fasilitas nomor 1. Aku enggan saja menerimanya, tapi yang ada aku malah dimarahi Umma.

Seperti saat ini, aku dan Abeoji di dalam mobil. Mobil itu bukanla miliknya, melainkan milikku! Hei, bahkan aku belum punya surat izin mengemudi. Dan kalaupun punya, tak usahlah membelikan aku mobil mahal dengan selangit ini.

Lain halnya dengan minuman. Aku sangat suka Bubble Tea, dan aku sering membelinya diam-diam karena Abeoji bilang aku namja dan harusnya jangan beli minuman seperti itu karena terlalu childish. Pernah aku dibawanya ke sebuah Café langganannya. Dia bilang agar aku dewasa dan biar aku tahu seperti apa kopi kesukaannya. Aku melihat pengunjungnya, kebanyakan seumuran dengan Abeoji. Dan kopinya... ughh kental sekali. Benar-benar kopi, bahkan lebih 'berat' dari _espresso. _Yang ada aku pusing dan pulang duluan.

Sudahlah, jangan suruh aku menceritakan masa lalu. Masih banyak hal yang menurutku irrasional –tapi rasional bagi mereka.

Kami memang berangkat pagi, dengan Abeoji yang menyetir sampai kantor lalu aku akan menyetirnya sampai sekolah yang memang tak terlalu jauh. Aku memarkirkannya memang tidak terlalu dekat dengan sekolah. Risih, mungkin?

Aku menengok ke arah belakang agar memastikan mobilku tak menabrak tembok yang bisa membuatku rugi –walau Abeoji tak mempersalahkannya. Setelah aku merasa aku sudah memarkir dengan benar, aku mengembalikan pandanganku ke depan dan...

**Crash!**

"Maafkan aku tampan, kau akan kembali hidup sebentar lagi kok."

–.–.–.–.–.–.–

"Kalian sudah bangun?" suara itu membangunkan ke enam namja tampan yang tertidur di lantai. Kai kaget karena wajah orang yang membangunkannya sangat dekat dengannya!

"Wah, dia mirip monyet!" seru Kai OOC. Yang diejek begitu mempoutkan bibirnya. "Aku bukan monyet, dan yang jelas aku manusia, tapi aku beda dengan kalian."

"Lalu kau siapa?" tanya Suho yang menganggap ruangan yang dia tempati dan kelima namja yang dia tidak kenal ini berwarna putih. Semuanya.

"Sebentar ya, karena aku tidak ahli menjelaskan sesuatu." namja itu tersenyum kemudian berteriak. "Kibum! Mereka sudah bangun–hei, kenapa kalian menutup telinga kalian?"

"Kau terlalu berisik, bocah!" seru Chanyeol masih mengusap-usap telinganya. Namja manis itu menggetok kepala Chanyeol. "Aku bahkan ratusan tahun lebih tua dari kalian."

Keenam namja itu saling bertatapan kemudian menatap horor namja manis dihadapan mereka. "J-jangan jangan kau... Hantu!" seru Chen sambil berteriak tidak jelas. Membuat kelima namja lainnya menutup telinga mereka sementara namja manis itu terkekeh.

"Dasar penakut." gumam Kai. Sehun yang ada di sebelahnya pun menatap heran Kai. "Kau kenal?"

Kai mengangguk, hanya mengangguk sekilas dan setelah itu dia membuang pandangannya, asal tidak melihat hyung non-biologisnya, Jongdae atau biasa dipanggil Chen –karena kemampuannya dalam bahasa mandarin sehingga dia dijuluki dengan nama ala negeri tirai bambu itu–.

"Oh, sudah bangun?" muncul seseorang lagi. Dia melepaskan kacamatanya dan tersenyum. "Aku kibum dan namja hiperaktif berwajah mirip monyet ini hyung-ku, Eunhyuk.

Namja bernama Eunhyuk itu merengut. "Kau jahat, Kibum-ah!" Sementara namja yang bernama Kibum tertawa. Kibum mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap keenam namja yang masih duduk dilantai.

Awalnya mereka takut karena merasa mereka hanya tersasar, bukan mati. "Kalian benar-benar sudah mati kok." jawab seseorang yang sudah ada di sebelah Chen dan merangkul bahunya. "Dia saja kudorong dari tangga." jawab namja itu sambil nyengir tanpa dosa. Dia makin terbahak melihat keenam namja di depannya ini semakin memasang wajah horor. Eunhyuk memukul kepalanya. "Jangan buka aib, Kyu!"

Namja yang dipanggil 'Kyu' mendecak sebal lalu menatap lagi pada mereka berenam. "Setidaknya kalian akan hidup lagi." kemudian pergi begitu saja.

"Ayo masuk!" seru Kibum sambil membuka pintu berwarna putih itu. Di sana sudah ada empat namja yang tidak mereka ketahui dan namja bersurai karamel itu langsung duduk di sebelah namja bergigi kelinci.

"Wah, ada korbanku~" seru namja –err, atau yeoja?– sambil menunjuk Sehun. Sehun yang ditunjuk-tunjuk begitu jadi merinding sendiri.

"Lihat, ada si namja tinggi yang aku tabrakkan kepalanya ke tiang!" seru yang satu lagi berwajah ikan sambil nyengir lima jari lalu berdiri. Kris memutarkan bola matanya jengah. "Kau pendek."

Namja berwajah ikan itu menatap Kris dan berkata padanya. "Namaku Donghae dan aku tidak pendek ingat itu." dia lalu duduk kembali di kursi. "Kalian saja kebanyakan minum suplemen peninggi badan." cibirnya.

Sementara yang satu lagi berwajah malaikat itu tersenyum. Ia melihat ke arah Suho dan memeluknya. "Kau berwajah malaikat dan aku yang membunuhmu? Oh Tuhan, maafkan aku. Sambil memeluk Suho, dia mengucapkan maaf berkali-kali sementara Suho hanya menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal.

"Ah ya," ucap namja itu sambil terharu. Disampingnya sudah ada 5 namja aneh tadi. "Uri Syupeo Junieo– ah salah! Maksud kami, kami adalah Goddess." jawab namja yang tadi ternyata bernama Leeteuk.

"Goddess? Malaikatkah?" tanya Kai. Mereka mengangguk. "Bisa dibilang setipe." jawab Kyuhyun.

Chanyeol berseru. "Namja ini~!" serunya sambil menunjuk si 'Kyu' yang ternyata bernama Kyuhyun yang berada di sebelahnya. "Tidak cocok sama sekali menjadi Goddess, seperti yang kalian bicarakan. Dia lebih mirip dengan yang di neraka." Kyuhyun yang mendengarnya langsung menggetok kepala Chanyeol. "Diam kau namja mirip kurcaci! Mau apa kau?"

Namja bergigi kelinci bernama Sungmin berdiri di antara keduanya, berusaha melerai mereka. "Sudahlah, sudah." jawabnya sambil tersenyum kecil. Kyuhyun yang melihatnya langsung cengengesan, tapi dibalas deathglare oleh Sungmin. "Diam kau, evil."

"Jadi begini ya, kami langsung keintinya saja." ujar Leeteuk yang dibalas oleh anggukan oleh namja yang non-goddess disana. "Kami bukan malaikat, apalagi Tuhan. Jadi jangan beranggapan yang aneh-aneh pada kami. Kami manusia dulu, dan kami seperti diberikan kekuatan untuk bisa menangkap 'lost soul'."

"Jadi?"

"Jadi ya, ada suatu kesalahan."

"Kesalahan?" tanya Suho. Leeteuk mengangguk. "Ada yang melepas enam 'lost soul' itu. Aku tidak akan mempermasalahkannya kalau 6 'lost soul' itu..." Leeteuk menarik napas. "Bisa membunuh perasaan manusia yang disinggahinya."

"Separah itukah?"

"Jadi begini..." namja cantik yang diketahui bernama Heechul itu memulai ceritanya. "Dulu pernah, generasi Goddess sebelum kami kelalaian dan menyebabkan 'lost soul' yang seperti sekarang lepas itu lepas. Dia menghinggapi salah satu hati seorang yeoja. Awalnya para Goddess tidak peduli, karena menurut mereka kalau jiwa yeoja itu kuat dia tidak akan terguncang batinnya, kalaupun dia tidak kuat batinnya paling hanya berubah jadi murung dan akan kembali beberapa bulan kemudian. Tapi yang ada yeoja itu bunuh diri! Dan, yah kau tahulah. Mereka akhirnya dilempar ke neraka dan menjadi 'lost soul'. Dan mereka ada 6 orang. Karena mereka namja, mereka berenam pasti akan singgah di hati namja. Lalu–"

"Kenapa harus kami?" tanya Kris menyela. Heechul mengernyit, "Maksudmu?"

Kris memasang wajah datarnya lalu memutar bola matanya jengah. "Kenapa bukan orang lain? Atau kalian sendiri? Itu kan salah kalian."

Donghae tertawa tiba-tiba. Namja itu tadi awalnya diam saja, sekarang dia malah tertawa kencang karena ucapan Kris. Dia berjalan ke kursi Kris –keenam namja itu telah duduk di kursi meja yang luas itu– lalu menyentil dahi Kris. "Untuk menyadarkan kalian."

"Hanya itu?" tanya Chen. Kyuhyun mendongakkan kepalanya dari tatapannya kepada suatu benda dibawah meja. "Tentu saja tidak. Ada yang lainnya."

"Apa itu?" tanya Chanyeol antusias. Dia yang biasa jahil tadi diam, tapi ribut lagi karena akan mendapat _rewards _setelah ini semua.

Semua Goddess kecuali Leeteuk dan Kibum dengan kompak bilang "Rahasia~" yang membuat Chanyeol merengut.

"Jadi, bagaimana cara mengeluarkan 'lost soul' itu?" Kai memutarkan bola matanya malas. Ia ingin segera angkat kaki dari tempat ini –kalau bisa–.

"Kalian harus menciumnya!" seru Eunhyuk antusias. Keenam namja non-goddess itu sweatdropped. "Di bibirnya!"

"Maksudnya kalian harus bisa mengusir 'lost soul' itu dengan memberinya cinta. Ya, pokoknya apapun asal mereka jatuh cinta." jelas Kibum.

Sungmin teringat sesuatu lalu mengeluarkan 6 gelang kecil. "Kalian harus menggunakan ini." ia melempar keenam gelang itu sembarangan. Gelang itu melebar sendiri dan kemudian melewati leher mereka dan mengecil kembali sesuai ukuran leher mereka.

"Gelang ini buat apa?" tanya Sehun sambil mencoba melepas gelang itu namun tak kunjung berhasil. Heechul tertawa kecil. "Aduh, namja tampan–"

"Namaku Sehun. Oh Sehun." ujar Sehun sebal.

Heechul tertawa lagi. "Arraseo, Sehun, gelang itu akan berada di leher kalian selama seminggu dan kalau kalian tak berhasil," raut wajah Heechul jadi datar. "Kepala kalian gantinya."

"MWO?! ANDWAE!"

–.–.–.–.–.–.–

"_Biarkan aku begini. Pendiam dan tenggelam dalam buku-buku. Aku yang tak bisa menyuarakan pendapatku..."_

"_Aku bukan lagi seorang Tuan Muda Byun yang kaya raya. Tapi... aku tak bisa! Abeoji, Eottohkae?"_

"_Aku, seorang penyanyi yang terkenal, hanyalah anak yang manja dan tidak bisa diejek. Bagaimana aku bisa bertahan menjadi penyanyi?!"_

"_Tak ada yang tahu, dan aku tak akan memberi tahu bahwa aku yang seorang atlit wushu adalah seorang **crybaby**."_

"_Aku yang suka marah-marah dan cerewet layaknya yeoja, adalah seorang yang rapuh. Bagaimana kalau mereka mengejekku dan pertahananku patah?"_

"_Aku memang kapten tim sepakbola sekolah. Tapi bukan berarti aku akan selalu kuat kan?!"_

.

.

.

TBC

Notes: awalnya mau bikin prolog, tapi kenapa panjang begini -_- mungkin karena dapat inspirasi dan feelnya? Entahlah akupun tidak tahu. Dan asli, ini prolog yang sangaaaaaaaaaaat absurd, mianhae -_- Aduh, malah jadi curhat gini hahaha.

Oh ya, jadi tolong vote aja ya. Siapa couple yang akan muncul pertama? Urut ya. Ex: KaiSoo, ChenMin, HunHan, SuLay, KrisTao, Chanbaek. Gatau harus mulai darimana karena ini percouple perchap-nya, ya walaupun yang lain _pasti _bakalan muncul hehe. Tapi ya kalau ga ada ya... saya ngepost pasangan appa exo-k dan umma exo-m n.n

Btw, mian kalo matinya konyol. Nanti akan dijelasin mereka mati karena apa. Ya, kalau bisa nebak, tebak aja, siapa tau berhadiah *dor* ini ga banyak supernatural-nya sebenernya, tapi karena memang hubungan dua alam jadinya begini~ aku fokuskan ke romancenya.

Satu lagi, selamat menjalankan ibadah puasa bagi yang menjalankan :) aku sampe melupakan buat publish ff nc KrisTao-nya nyahahaha~ karena puasa ya batal dipublish xp

Saya tidak mengharap review, tapi kalau berkenan silahkan di review.

Kamsahamnida ^u^

130709**.**

Sign,

LeeVara.


	2. Unspoken

Love and The Lost Soul

Rated: T

Genre: Romance, Supernatural and Humor *i don't sure*.

Cast: Kim Joonmyeon and Zhang Yixing with others.

Warn: Yaoi, OOC, Typo(s), Awakening of death chara(?), and etc.

Notes: FF ini mengambil beberapa unsur dan plot dari manga 'Kami Nomi Zo Shiru Sekai' atau terkenalnya 'The World God Only Knows'. Ini ada unsur supernatural, tapi tenang aja ini bukan cerita horor ;)

Happy Reading!

.

.

.

.

**Unspoken**

Seorang namja manis yang memiliki dimple itu sedang membaca buku fiksi sejarah zaman Joseon. Kacamata bertengger manis di hidungnya yang mancung, dan terkadang ia melepaskan kacamatanya untuk memijat hidungnya yang pegal. Zhang Yixing namanya. Sepupu namja populer bernama Wu Yifan yang dikenal dengan nama Kris. Yixing yang terkenal pendiam, bisa berubah 180o karena Kris. Bahkan ia bisa berubah di depan umum –seperti di sekolah misalnya– yang langsung mendapat tatapan 'ada-apa-dengan-Yixing?'. Mereka memang terlalu dekat untuk seukuran sepupu –menurut orang-orang, tapi menurut Yixing sih biasa saja.

Hujan masih setia membasahi bumi di luar. Jam pulang sekolah sudah lewat 2 jam yang lalu, tapi memang ia lebih memilih membaca di perpustakaan. Selain ia tinggal sendiri –Orangtuanya tinggal di China–, ia juga malas untuk tetap di rumah. Ia lebih senang membaca di perpustakaan daripada di rumah. Karena koleksinya banyak, itu bisa membuatnya tidak cepat bosan akan buku yang ia miliki di rumah, yang tentu kalah jumlah dan kalah ragamnya.

Kutu buku, eh?

Dalam hati ia ingin merutuk orang yang menyalahkan seorang kutu buku. Menurutnya, orang yang kutu buku itu keren, karena bisa langsung menangkap inti cerita buku yang tebalnya 300 halaman hanya dalam sekali baca yang tak pernah lebih dari satu jam. Ya, teman yang sama dengannya yang sama-sama kutu buku, itupun segelintir.

Ngomong-ngomong soal kutu buku, ia jadi suka membaca buku karena seseorang. Seorang namja kecil yang ia lihat tengah membaca buku dengan antusiasnya saat dia pergi ke perpustakaan kota bersama rombongan tk dimana ia bersekolah.

_**Flashback**_

"Ayo, anak-anak! Rapikan barisan kalian ya. Oh ya, jangan lupa kalau kalian ingin menanyakan sesuatu, bertanyalah. Dan jangan merepotkan ahjussi penjaga perpustakaan! Arraseo?"

"Ne, seonsaengnim!" seru anak-anak itu serempak, termasuk Yixing. "Titip anak-anak ini ya, Kibum-ssi? Maaf kalau mereka merepotkan." ujar seonsaengnim itu kemudian membungkuk. "Kamsahamnida atas bantuannya." sang penjaga perpustakaan juga berbuat yang sama dengan seonsaengnim itu. Ia tersenyum dan meninggalkan tempat itu.

Anak-anak kecil yang berusia 5-6 tahun itu berlarian, mencari buku kesukaannya. Berbeda dengan teman-temannya yang langsung menghambur ke rak buku mencari-cari buku, Yixing terdiam di tempatnya. Matanya tak lepas dari anak kecil yang sedang membaca buku yang lumayan tebal.

Yixing dengan perlahan duduk di kursi yang agak tinggi darinya itu dan duduk di sebelah anak kecil tadi. Namja kecil itu tak memperhatikan Yixing, membuat Yixing sebal entah karena apa. Yixing begerak-gerak, berusaha membaca judulnya.

"Wan-Taozen-o-wan fe-ir-i-tels." eja Yixing setelah membaca judul buku '1001 fairytales' itu. Namja kecil yang sedang membaca buku itu menoleh dan menatap Yixing yang ada disebelahnya.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya heran. Yixing tersenyum kecil.

"Kau sangat antusias membaca buku itu. Matamu saja kelihatan berbinar-binar." jawab Yixing polos. Namja kecil itu tertawa kecil

"Jeongmal? Aku seperti itu karena mencintai buku."

"Kau mencintai buku?" Yixing mengernyit heran. "Kenapa? Buku kan membosankan?"

Namja kecil itu tersenyum lagi. Yixing terpesona akan senyumnya. Ah, senyumnya manis sekali –pikir Yixing.

"Buku itu jendela dunia kau tahu? Sangat indah, aku juga tidak mengerti. Tapi disitulah letak pesonanya. Buku beraneka ragam, agar bisa sesuai denganmu dan orang lain yang karakternya berbeda-beda. Lalu erhmm... Ah, sulit menjelaskannya."

"Tidak mengerti, tapi baiklah." jawab Yixing pelan. Namja kecil itu terkekeh. "Siapa namamu? Dan kenapa kau membawa makanan ringan itu ditanganmu? Diperpustakaan tidak boleh makan tahu!"

"Namaku Zhang Yixing." ujarnya. Namja kecil itu tersenyum lalu menyahut. "Namaku Kim Joonmyeon. Tapi aku dipanggil Suho oleh seonsaengnim karena aku mempunyai senyuman bak malaikat dan juga seorang ketua kelas." ucapnya percaya diri. Yixing malah tertawa melihat namja cilik ber_nickname _Suho itu memukul-mukul dadanya dengan tangan yang dikepalkan, membanggakan dirinya.

"Jadi, aku boleh menemanimu membaca disini kan Suho?" tanya Yixing. Suho tersenyum, "Ne, Lay."

"Lay?" Yixing mengernyit heran. "Karena kau membawa snack itu." ujar Suho polos sambil menunjuk-nunjuk snack yang dibawa Yixing, membuat Yixng dan dirinya tertawa kecil.

**Flashback end.**

Lay masih mengingatnya, namja cilik itu sekarang menjadi seorang ketua OSIS yang berkarisma dan dengan segala _technology-needed_-nya di sekolah barunya saat ia pindah ke Seoul setelah sekian lama dia kembali ke Changsa, tanah kelahirannya. Lay masih berharap... namja itu masih mengingatnya.

_'Zhang Yixing... Yixing...' _suara itu menggelitik pendengaran Lay. Dia mengikuti arah suara itu yang menurutnya berada di dekat meja resepsionis –meja yang ia tinggalkan karena ia ingin duduk lebih nyaman–. Ia mendekat dan mendapati di atas meja itu terdapat sebuah toples kecil, bukan kecil, tapi mini. Mungkin hanya seukuran ibu jarinya. Didalam toples itu terdapat gumpalan asap –atau mungkin awan– berwarna keunguan. Penasaran, Lay pun membukanya. Asap itu keluar dalam jumlah banyak dan membentuk menjadi sebuah bayangan yang tingginya dua kali lipat dibanding Lay.

Merasa ada yang tidak beres, Lay pun memasang aba-aba untuk berlari. Asap itu melilit kaki Lay dan berhasil membuat Lay terjatuh dan kacamatanya pecah.

"Ergh..."

Lay pingsan disana, dengan Lost Soul yang berhasil memasuki hatinya.

–.–.–.–.–.–

Suho terbangun dan mendapati dirinya sedang tertidur di kamarnya. Syukurlah, berarti mati waktu itu adalah mim–

"Sudah bangun, Kim Joonmyeon?" tegur seseorang yang ternyata tidur di sebelahnya, satu kasur dengannya.

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa kau bisa ada di kasurku? Kenapa kau bisa blablabla..." omel Suho panjang lebar, sementara namja yang Suho marahi memutarkan bola matanya malas. "Kau seperti yeoja yang habis diperkosa." jawab namja manis bernama Kibum itu.

"Ya! Kau kan yang menembakku waktu itu? Kenapa kau? Sungguh jahat!" pekik Suho sambil geleng-geleng kepala. Kibum hanya mengendikkan bahu melihat Suho kelewat OOC.

"Aku hanya menembakmu pakai pistol mainan dan berisi peluru yang merupakan peluru untuk paintball. Lalu kau masih hidup sekarang Kim Joonmyeon." jelas Kibum. Suho mendecak kesal. "Aku punya penyakit lemah jantung tahu!"

"Jinjjayo? Oh, aku tidak tahu." ucap Kibum santai. Kalau bukan karena dia hidup kembali, pasti dia sudah mencabik-cabik dengan sadis namja di depannya ini.

"Jadi jelaskan apa yang diserang oleh 'Lost Soul' dan siapa yang menjadi targetku?" tanya Suho. Kibum duduk di jendela kamar Suho yang berada di lantai dua. Ia mengamati pemandangan di sekitar rumah Suho itu.

"Namanya Zhang Yixing."

"Hah?" tanya Suho heran. Masalahnya dia merasa familiar dengan nama itu, tapi sepertinya dia lupa.

"Namanya Zhang Yixing. Nama yang 'dimasuki' oleh Lost soul itu." jawab Kibum.

"Lalu?"

"Lalu apa?"

Suho memutarkan bola matanya malas. "Apa yang diserang oleh Lost Soul?"

"Hatinya. Kan sudah dijelaskan oleh Leeteuk hyung waktu itu."

"Bukan itu, masa sih dia hanya menyerang hati tapi kata Leeteuk hyung itu bisa menyebabkan seorang yeoja meninggal?"

"Jadi," Kibum memulai ceritanya. "Lost soul itu bukanlah arwah atau roh. Dia adalah bentukan dari perasaan negatif dari hati manusia. Jika perasaan negatif itu bertambah, orang yang dimasuki Lost soul itu akan mudah putus asa, sedih, kecewa, dan sifat negatif lainnya. Kalau misalnya dia berubah menjadi orang yang putus asa, pasti kalau dia tidak kuat dia bakal memilih untuk bunuh diri. Makanya itu kami meyuruh kalian berenam karena aura kalian begitu kuat dan dari daftar namja yang diincar oleh Lost soul itu berhubungan dengan masa lalu kalian."

"Kalau dia hanya bentukan perasaan negatif manusia, kenapa harus dibawa ke neraka?" tanya Suho. Kibum menjitak kepala namja itu.

"Kalau tidak banyak orang yang mati sia-sia! Kau mengerti tidak sih?!"

"Tidak, hehe." jawab Suho sambil terkekeh. Kibum memutarkan bola matanya jengah.

"Yasudah, ikut aku dan jalankan misi. Kalian berenam hanya punya waktu sebulan dan kalau kau lama, maka temanmu tidak menyelesaikan misinya, mereka bakal mati. Kau mau?!"

Suho ingat kalau mereka mengundi giliran mereka dan dia mendapat giliran pertama. Tentu semuanya kembali hidup tapi hanya sampai sebulan kalau tak berhasil kan?

"Huft~ Ne, ne arraseo."

–.–.–.–.–.–

Lay berubah, dan Kris sangat merasakannya. Dia melihat sepupunya menjadi pendiam, ani, lebih tepatnya pemurung. Dan ia tahu apa penyebabnya.

"Kau kenapa, Yixing?" tanya Kris. Lay menggeleng lalu tersenyum simpul "Aniyo, nan gwaenchnayo Kris."

Dalam hatinya Kris tahu, bahwa Lost soul sedang menginvansi hati sepupunya ini agar perasaan positifnya keluar. Kris tidak bisa berbuat banyak karena ini bukan 'jatah'nya, ia hanya bisa berdoa semoga Suho datang segera.

"Kris, aku ingin ke perpustakaan dulu ne? Pai~" ujar Lay dengan senyum sedikit dipaksakan. Kris menghela napasnya berat. "Ayolah Suho, cepat selamatkan Yixing."

.

.

.

Lay menghela napasnya pelan lalu duduk kembali di meja resepsionis dimana dia akan selalu disana untuk melayani anak-anak yang meminjam buku dan mengembalikan buku.

"Permisi, aku ingin meminjam buku ini." ujar seseorang. "Ne..." Lay membulatkan matanya saat melihat namja di depannya. "Annyeong, Yixing-ah."

Lay langsung berdiri dan menghentakkan kedua tangannya ke meja. "Mau apa kau kesini?!"

Namja itu terkekeh. "Aku hanya meminjam buku di perpustakaan milik sekolah. Apa salah? Aku an juga murid sekolah ini."

"Tak perlu! Bukannya seorang ketua OSIS itu menentang peradaban lama? Tentang keberadaan perpustakaan yang dianggap tak berguna dan ingin menggusur-gusur beribu-ribu buku dengan 10 set peralatan komputer baru?" ujar Lay sinis. Namja itu –Suho– masih terkekeh.

"Kadang aku juga butuh buku, Zhang Yixing, sang _librarian _sekolah."

Lay emosi. "Keluar! Keluar sekarang!" Lay mulai memukul-mukul dada Suho.

**Grep!**

Suho menahan pergerakan tangan Lay, dan mengunci tangan Lay. "Kau bukan siapa-siapa atas perpustakaan ini, Zhang Yixing. Aku yang lebih berhak."

Lay melepas kuncian tangan Suho pada tangannya lalu menamparnya. "Aku akan melindungi perpustakaan ini! Aku tidak mau tahu dan tidak mau peduli pada apa yang akan kau lakukan!"

Suho tersenyum sinis. "Baiklah, mungkin kau bisa melihat dalam beberapa hari ke depan perpustakaan sudah diganti dengan buku baru yang tentu jumlah sedikit dan puluhan set komputer haha." Suho tertawa saat keluar dari perpustakaan itu –tentu tanpa buku yang ia bilang akan ia pinjam–.

Lay tersungkur, ia menangis. "Egois... aku hanya ingin buku. Aku sudah tak menginginkanmu Kim Joonmyeon, sungguh. Kenapa harus sulit? Kenapa?"

.

.

.

"Bodoh." ledek Kibum. Suho mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Ini rencana tahu."

"Rencana yang malah membuat perasaan negatifnya bertambah? Bagus."

"Menurutku yang paling bagus adalah saat Lost soul mulai berkuasa. Bukannya selain menjadi kuat, Lost soul menjadi lemah pada saat yang bersamaan?" tanya Suho pada Kibum. Kibum menatap Suho curiga "Kau tahu darimana?"

"Aku membaca buku yang selalu kau bawa, bodoh."

"Diam kau pendek."

Suho menatap Kibum jengah. "Terserah."

"Aku tidak mengerti jalan pikiranmu."

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau selalu mengikutiku."

"Diam." ujar Kibum malas. Suho tertawa kecil. "Aku punya rencana lain, aku harap ini semua bisa selesai besok atau mungkin lusa."

–.–.–.–.–.–

_**Kepada seluruh petugas perpustakaan, **_

_**Diharap untuk memisahkan semua koleksi pustaka yang lama dan membawanya ke tempat daur ulang. Harus sudah selesai pada jam 20.00, kiriman buku yang baru akan dibawa besok berserta beberapa set perangkat komputer dan internet yang baru.**_

_**Tertanda, Ketua OSIS**_

_**Kim Joonmyeon.**_

"Apa-apaan ini?!" seru Lay. Dia dengan segera merobek kertas itu.

"Erhm!" suara dehaman itu menganggetkan Lay. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Zhang Yixing?"

"Pa-park seonsaengnim..."

"Kenapa kau menyobeknya?! Itu sudah disetujui oleh kepala sekolah! Lalu," Park seonsaengnim menunjuk Lay dengan telunjuknya. "Kau ini egois, Zhang Yixing! Kau selalu yang menjaga perpustakaan. Dan kau selalu membolos pelajaran hanya untuk menjaga perpustakaan. Lalu kau sering menginap disini! Kau terlalu hiperbolis! Kau berlebihan pada buku! Kau tahu?"

"Jeosonghamnida seonsaengnim, saya hanya–"

"Hanya apa? Saya tidak mau mendengar apa-apa lagi darimu. Berikan kunci perpustakaan padaku!"

Lay mengeluarkan kunci itu dari saku celananya lalu memberikannya pada Park seonsaengnim. "Untuk apa, seonsaeng?"

"Kau berhenti menjadi penjaga perpustakaan ini!"

"Apa?!"

.

.

.

"Lihat dia tambah depresi Suho." ujar Kibum sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Lay yang sedang berjalan menjauhi perpustakaan dengan wajah lesu.

"Aku yakin dia tidak tinggal diam. Coba lihat dia berjalan ke arah mana." Suho menunjuk Lay dengan dagunya. Kibum menoleh dan melihat Lay yang putar arah dan memecahkan jendela lantai satu perpustakaan itu.

"Ayo bergerak."

.

.

.

"Hosh... hosh..." alur nafas Lay tidak beraturan terdengar di ruangan perpustakaan itu. Dia mendorong dengan sekuat tenaga lemari perpustakaan itu agar dapat menutupi pintu utama perpustakaan. Setelah dia berhasil mendorong lemari itu, dia pun mulai mengemas buku-buku itu.

Satu jam...

Dua jam...

Tiga jam...

Lay menurunkan semua buku-buku di dalam perpustakaan ini yang jumlahnya tak bisa dibilang sedikit. Semua telah bersih. Dia bukannya tidak terima akan buku baru, dia hanya tak mau buku-buku ini dibuang.

**Hap!**

Lay mulai buku-buku itu ke lantai 2 perpustakaan. Dia lelah sebenarnya, tapi apa boleh buat, demi buku-buku kesayangannya!

Dua jam berlalu. Lay melihat jam di tangannya, jam 19.30, masih ada setengah jam lagi mereka datang. Lay melihat sekeliling, ia ingin membawa semuanya, tapi tak mungkin kan kalau ia membawa semua buku itu ke rumahnya?

"Argh..." Lay mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Ia berusaha menyelamatkan buku-buku itu, tapi ia malah terjebak akan keadaan. Sial, pikirnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Lay?" Lay yang mendengar seseorang memanggilnya dengan nama 'Lay'. Setahunya hanya ada satu orang yang memanggilnya begitu. Dia mendongak dan mendapati Suho duduk diatas tumpukan buku-buku itu.

"Kenapa kau bisa disini? Enyah kau!" seru Lay sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Suho. Suho melompat dari posisinya lalu menghadap Lay. "Aku hanya ingin bersama buku, Lay-ah."

"Kau bohong..." airmata terlihat di ujung mata Lay. "Kau bohong! Kau sudah melupakan buku! Kau ingin melenyapkannya dari sekolah ini! Hanya buku yang bisa mengerti aku! Aku yang tak bisa menyuarakan pendapatku..." Lay memukul-mukul bahu Suho.

"Jahat! Kenapa... kenapa kau mau mengubah perpustakaan? Hiks... Aku sangat mencintai buku karenamu, Kim Joonmyeon! Hiks.. kenapa?" isak Lay masih memukul Suho. Suho menggenggam kedua tangan Lay, menguncinya dan langsung memeluk namja itu.

Suho merasa janggal dengan ucapan Lay. "Kau masih mengingatnya?"

"Ne! Kim Joonmyeon, saranghaeyo! Entah kenapa dari dulu, 11 tahun yang lalu getaran ini selalu ada. Kenapa?! Aku..."

"Sshh, uljimayo, ne?" ujar Suho sambil mengusap kedua mata Lay yang sedikit basah karena airmata.

**Chu~**

"Nado saranghae, Zhang Yixing." ucap Suho setelah mengecup bibir Lay. Lay memeluknya lalu menciumnya lagi, dengan sedikit lumatan. Ia melepas ciumannya setelah merasa pasokan udaranya habis. "Gomawo..."

**Bruuk!**

"Lay? Yixing! Yixing!" panggil Suho panik setelah Lay pingsan dan jatuh begitu saja.

"Hey, Suho!" panggil Kibum dari atas atap yang telah mereka lubangi. Suho memandang Kibum heran. Kibum tersenyum lebar. "Kau berhasil! Ini!" serunya sambil menunjuk botol kecil di tangannya. Suho menghela nafas lega. Ia takut Lay mati.

"Ayo pergi, Suho! Aku sudah memindahkan lemari itu dan sebentar lagi jam 20.00! ppalliwa!" seru Kibum begitu melihat ada beberapa orang mulai berjalan kearah perpustakaan.

Suho memandang Lay lalu meletakannya dengan hati-hati di lantai. "Sebentar, aku akan menulis surat untuknya."

.

.

.

"Zhang Yixing! Gwaenchanayo?" panggil seseorang membuatnya terbangun. Ia terduduk dan mendapati ia berada di ruang UKS. Ia hanya melihat nona Jung sang penjaga UKS sedang tersenyum manis padanya.

"Ne, eumm nona Jung, kenapa aku disini?" tanyanya pada petugas penjaga UKS. Nona Jung tersenyum kecil. "Kau ditemukan pingsan di perpustakaan."

'Pingsan? Tapi Joonmyeon...'

"Oh ya, aku menemukan ada surat didekatmu. Aku rasa itu milikmu." ujarnya seraya menyerahkan selembar kertas. Lay membukanya dan mendapati sebuah surat pendek.

_**Maafkan aku, aku selalu menentang adanya perpustakaan, dan segala macam tentang buku. Aku hanya ingin dekat denganmu Yixing, kau terlalu jatuh pada pesona yang buku berikan. Bisakah kau menatapku sekali saja? **_

_**Your Guardian Angel.**_

.

.

.

**Omake**

Dua minggu setelah kejadian itu, dia berhenti menjadi ketua OSIS. Lalu mengembatalkan semua kebijakan tentang penutupan perpustakaan. Suho ingat siapa Yixing sekarang. Yixingnya yang manis, namja yang sangat ia suka sejak kecil walau hanya sekali bertemu. Bahkan di SMA, dia tak pernah melihat Yixing. Baru saat itu saja, saat Goddess aneh itu datang, ia bisa melihat Yixing. Entah kenapa Yixing transparan... tidak bisa ia lihat. Padahal dia sering bersama Kris, sepupunya yang selalu bersamanya yang notabenenya adalah namja populer dan tebar pesona terus setiap hari.

Dan omong-omong soal Lost soul, Kibum senang sekali bisa menangkap Lost soul itu, ia membawanya terus kemana-mana, menjadikannya gantungan sebelum diberikan kepada Leeteuk. Sisanya mereka menunggu giliran untuk mengejar Lost soul itu. Suho sudah selesai dengan semuanya. Dia jadi sadar kalau ia menyukai Yixing. Sungguh dia benar-benar –hampir– lupa tenang Yixing. Sepertinya dia harus berterima kasih pada Kibum.

Suho duduk di bawah pohon rindang dengan buku kesukaannya, 1001 fairytales. Dengan kacamatanya dan juga dengan snack kesukaan Yixing.

**Bruk**

"Aku boleh kan duduk disini?" tanya seseorang yang sudah mendudukan dirinya di sebelah Suho. Suho tersenyum. "Tentu saja Yixing."

**END**

.

.

.

Next Chapter: Song of Love. Guess who's next? ;)

Notes: Annyeonghaseyoooooo~ maaf saya telat update *bow* jelek ga sih endingnya? Mianhaeeeee Saya gabisa bikin ff romance gini xp terus saya kehabisan ide hehe -_- padahal kemarin dapet feelnya loh. Hehe. Gaje ya? Saya bikinnya pas lagi ngantuk berat -_-v nanti ada chapter terakhir(mungkin chapter 8) yang bakal ngejelasin kisah mereka selanjutnya hehe (:

Buat para shipper~ saya ga baca review kemaren jadi pake SuLay. Mianhae :( nanti akan ada kejutan di chap depan hehe (:

saya mau jelasin apa itu Lost soul, tapi kayaknya susah, ga sesuai pikiran #halah

Bales review~

AinesHMJ: RT! FAV! LIKE! Gue setuju banget Kai sama Chen jadi adek-kakak! Namanya kan mirip gitu ya~ hihi. Gomawo udah review ^^

fzhdryn: Mian abisa Kaisoo duluan, aku galiat review kemaren hehe jadi SuLay dulu ;) ini udah dijelasin ya. Jelas ga-nya, gue ragu *plakk. Gomawo udah review ^^

Rin Rin Kim ChenMin EXOtic: Ne, tapi gamirip juga sih –..– ya gitulah. Pokoknya tetep beda! Hehe :) Gomawo udah review ^^

Imeelia: awalnya prolog, malah kepanjangan. Hehe ^^v udah dan ini SuLay duluan (: Gomawo udah review ^^

Nurfadillah: Mianhaeeeee aku malah bikin SuLay duluan -_-v semoga suka ya :) Gomawo udah review ^^

Jaylyn Rui: udah jelas belum ini? Gomawo udah review ^^

DianaSangadji: mian galiat review kemaren :( tunggu di chap depan *mungkin?* Gomawo udah review ^^

siscaMinstalove: Mian kalo belum ngerti dan ini bukan KaiSoo duluan :( Gomawo udah review ^^

Kopi Luwak: ga remake juga sih, ga terlalu mirip... ini SuLay, selamat anda beruntung! Gomawo udah review ^^

ajib4ff: happy ending kok, tenang aja (: aduh baik banget sih gue didoain haha :* makasiiiih nanti aku post kok haha Gomawo udah review ^^

Kang Hyun Yoo: ini official. Saya selalu bikin official walau saya suka crack pair. Cuma dapet feel pas bikin official soalnya hehe :) Gomawo udah review ^^

Kazehiro Yuki: belum kepikiran yang BaekYeol kayak apa, jadi SuLay dulu hehe XD iya, nanti dijelasin pas bangiannya sendiri-sendiri. Gomawo udah review ^^

Baby Panda Zi Taoris Eotics: ini official kok. Udah dilanjut. Gomawo udah review ^^

URuRuBaek: heeh udah dilanjut. Mian ga bisa update kilat. Gomawo udah review ^^

hunhaennie04: mian SuLay dulu. HunHan disimpen dulu hehe :) Gomawo udah review ^^

AnieJOY'ERS: udah lanjut ne? Gomawo udah review ^^

Junxings: ini appa sama umma kam~ XD Gomawo udah review ^^

Shizuluhan: mian SuLay dulu :( nanti ya HunHannya. Mian gabisa update cepet. Hehe :) Gomawo udah review ^^

Dark Shine: Udah lanjuuuut~ Gomawo udah review ^^

Shim Yeonhae: udah dilanjut~ Gomawo udah review ^^

K6: main gabisa taoris duluan. mirip tapi beda hehe :) Gomawo udah review ^^

PutriPooTree: nde, ini uke-ya masing-masing? petasan? aigoo -_- itu bukan petasan. udah dilanjut ne, gomawo udah review ^^

sekian dari saya. Saya tidak mengharap review, tapi kalau mau review... review juseyoooooo~ #slap Kamsahamnida ^u^

130721

Sign.

LeeVara.


	3. Song of love part A

Love and The Lost Soul

Rated: T

Genre: Romance, Supernatural, Humor *i don't sure*

Cast: Kim Jongin and Do Kyungsoo with others

Warn: Yaoi, OOC, typo(s), Awakening of death chara(?), etc.

Notes: FF ini mengambil beberapa unsur dan plot dari manga 'Kami Nomi Zo Shiru Sekai' atau terkenalnya 'The World God Only Knows'.

Happy Reading!

.

.

.

.

.

**Song Of Love part B**

"Cut! Kamsahamnida semuanya!"

"Seperti biasa, Kyungsoo. Kau selalu bersemangat dan menawan." puji Nona Lee, manajernya. Sementara Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar menanggapinya. "Tunggu sebentar ne? Aku mau membereskan barang-barangmu." ujar Nona Lee. Kyungsoo mengangguk lalu duduk di sofa yang ada di studio.

"Oh ya, Nona Lee," Nona Lee menoleh dan tersenyum mendengar Kyungsoo memanggilnya. "Kapan Kyungsoo bisa masuk sekolah?"

Nona Lee tersentak, ia memberhentikan aktifitasnya sejenak lalu menatap Kyungsoo. "Wae geurae, Kyungsoo-ah?"

"Aku ingin sekolah. Aku bosan begini terus setiap hari. Boleh kan? Jebalyo..." rengek Kyungsoo. Nona Lee menghela nafasnya. "Arrasseo, bagaimana kalau hari Senin minggu depan?"

"Jinjjayo?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan mata berbinar-binar. Nona Lee memanggul tas ransel yang sudah rapi dan mendekati Kyungsoo lalu menepuk kepala Kyungsoo pelan. "Ne, sekarang hari sabtu kan? Jadi masih bisa untuk mempersiapkan keperluan sekolah besok. Untunglah jadwalmu kosong besok..." gumam Nona Lee.

Kyungsoo memeluk Nona Lee erat. "Gomawo noona." Nona Lee tertawa kecil lalu membalas pelukan Kyungsoo, "Ne, cheonmaneyo, Kyungsoo-ah."

"Nah sekarang kita pulang dan istirahat ne?" kata Nona Lee. Kyungsoo mengangguk.

'Hah~ aku kasihan melihatmu, Kyungsoo-ah~' gumam Nona Lee dalam hati.

.

.

.

"Aku langsung ke kamar ya, noona?" pinta Kyungsoo. Nona Lee mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Kyungsoo langsung berjalan ke kamarnya yang tak jauh dari dapur.

**Kriet~**

"Umma, Appa, aku pulang..."ucap Kyungsoo entah pada siapa saat ia memasuki kamarnya. Kyungsoo berjalan menuju kasurnya dan menghempaskan badannya ke kasur. Dia menarik nafas dalam lalu membuangnya, berkali-kali ia lakukan itu agar ia rileks setelah seharian bekerja.

Diliriknya pigura yang berada di meja nakasnya. Ia mengambil pigura itu dan menatapnya lama. Disana ada foto kedua orangtuanya, dirinya, dan juga seorang anak kecil yang sedang menunjuk perban dipipinya sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil. Ia rindu akan kedua orangtuanya, dan juga... namja itu. Namja yang hanya ia kenal sehari, dan setelahnya ia tak pernah bertemu namja itu.

_**Flashback**_

"Kyungsoo chagi, jangan lari jauh-jauh~!" teriak Umma Kyungsoo. Sementara namja kecil itu masih berlari meninggalkan kedua orangtuanya yang hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakuan anak semata wayang mereka.

"Appa, Umma, lihat! Kupu-kupunya indah~" seru Kyungsoo ketika melihat sebuah kupu-kupu yang hinggap di sebuah tanaman liar.

"Hap!" seru Kyungsoo seraya mencoba menangkap kupu-kupu itu, namun kupu-kupu itu terbang dan membuat Kyungsoo merengut kecewa. "Yah, kupu-kupunya pergi."

Kyungsoo berbalik badan dan melihat kedua orangtuanya sedang menggelar tikar dan meletakkan keperluan untuk piknik. "Umma, appa, aku cari kupu-kupu ne? Ppai~" belum Umma dan Appanya menjawab, Kyungsoo sudah berlari jauh. Orangtuanya geleng-geleng kepala (lagi) melihat kelakuan anak mereka.

"Entah kenapa dia mirip perempuan." gumam Umma Kyungsoo. Sang Appa tertawa kecil. "Mungkin dia seorang yeoja yang berada di dalam tubuh namja. Kau tahu 'kan bahwa dia namja 'istimewa'?" tanya Appa Kyungsoo. Ummanya mengangguk pelan. "Tak hanya 'sesuatu' milik yeoja yang ada didalam tubuhnya, tapi cobalah lihat. Parasnya cantik seperti perempuan. Dia sangat suka membantumu memasak dan membuat sesuatu walaupun gagal kan? Setidaknya dia punya bakat memasak."

"Kau salah."

"Maksudmu?"

"Dia itu punya bakat menjadi seorang Umma." jawab Umma Kyungsoo sambil terkekeh. Sang Appa ikut tertawa kecil medengarnya. "Hah, semoga kita bisa melihat Kyungsoo lebih lama lagi. Aku ingin melihat bagaimana saat dia tumbuh dewasa."

Umma Kyungsoo seperti teringat sesuatu kemudian menengok ke arah suaminya. "Apakah kau pernah terpikir mengambil 'sesuatu' di dalam tubuh Kyungsoo?"

"Maksudmu..."

Umma Kyungsoo menutup mulut Appa Kyungsoo. "Ini di tempat umum, jangan bicarakan hal itu keras-keras!"

"Arrasseo~" Appa Kyungsoo mengangguk sambil memberengut kesal. "Tapi kita harus menunggu sampai Kyungsoo besar ne? Aku rasa anak usia 7 tahun tak akan mengerti hal ini."

"Baiklah."

.

.

.

"Wah banyak sekali kupu-kupunya~"

"Sedang apa kau disini?!" nada dingin itu membuat Kyungsoo menoleh dan mendapati seorang namja yang kira-kira seumurannya sedang bersidekap sambil menyender di pohon.

"Aku hanya mengejar kupu-kupu." jawab Kyungsoo sambil mendekati anak itu, ia tak gentar walaupun banyak luka di wajah namja kecil itu.

"Mau apa kau?!" seru namja itu ketika melihat Kyungsoo mendekatinya sembari mengambil saputangan dari sakunya. Kyungsoo mendekati namja yang tingginya sama dengannya itu, membuat namja kecil dihadapannya kini sedang diperangkap oleh kedua tangan Kyungsoo yang menempel ke pohon. "Wajahmu kotor. Siapa namamu?"

**Plak!**

"Mau apa kau?! Jangan dekati aku!" bentak namja itu. Kyungsoo terkejut, awalnya ia ingin menangis, tapi ia urungkan karena rasa penasaran terhadap namja di depannya ini. "Kenapa kau membentakku? Aku hanya ingin membersihkan wajahmu yang kotor ini." Kyungsoo menyentuh dahi namja itu dengan telunjuknya. "Dan juga menyembuhkan lukamu." Kyungsoo menarik namja itu sehingga namja itu duduk di pangkuannya.

"H-hei, kita ini namja tahu!" seru namja kecil itu pura-pura dewasa. Kyungsoo mengambil lollipop di sakunya dan memasukkannya kedalam mulut namja itu. "Biar kau diam. Kalau kau tidak diam, ini akan menjadi lama."

Kyungsoo mengambil obat merah di sakunya. Jangan tanya kenapa banyak benda di dalam kantung Kyungsoo, karena Umma Kyungsoo selalu mengajarkan Kyungsoo untuk mengobati lukanya sendiri.

Kyungsoo melap wajah namja kecil di pangkuannya ini yang kotor akan tanah dengan saputangannya. Lalu ia meneteskan sedikit obat merah itu ke telunjuknya kemudian mengoleskannya ke pipi namja dipangkuannya. Namja kecil itu meringis kecil saat Kyungsoo mengoleskan obat merah itu ke lukanya. Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil lalu mengambil plester. Ia menempelkannya pada luka itu lalu tersenyum makin lebar. "Selesai."

"E-eh? Gomawo..."

Kyungsoo tersenyum sambil menggenggam mata namja di hadapannya dan menatapnya dalam. "Cheonma. Siapa namamu?"

"Jongin. Kim Jongin."

"Aku Do Kyungsoo. Kau tampan, kau tahu? Dan oh ya, mana orangtuamu?"

Namja kecil bernama Jongin itu membuang muka sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Aku benci Umma dan Appa."

"Kenapa begitu?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil mengerjapkan matanya lucu.

"Mereka lebih sayang Jongdae hyung daripada aku."

"Setidaknya kau punya kakak kan? Aku itu anak tunggal. Coba bayangkan jika kau sepertiku, aku main selalu sendiri. Menyenangkan sih jika kita anak tunggal dan mendapatkan kasih sayang penuh dari kedua orangtua kita, tapi... yah kau bayangkan saja. Apa-apa sendiri, kalau kita punya kakak, kita bisa bertanya tentang sesuatu yang tidak kita tahu, karena kakak pasti lebih tahu banyak daripada kita. Kalau kita punya adik, kita harus membimbing, mengajari adik kita tentang apa yang tidak ia bisa. Menyenangkan bukan? Tidak akan terasa sulit kok."

"Tapi..."

"Sst!" Kyungsoo menutup Jongin dengan kedua tangannya. "Kadang kasih sayang tak harus selamanya ditunjukkan secara terbuka. Kadang kita merasa tidak sadar. Kalau orangtuamu lebih sayang daripada hyungmu itu tidak mungkin, karena kalian satu darah... Loh, Jongin kenapa menangis?"

"Ani... hiks." isak Jongin pelan sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kau hiks benar-benar baik hiks." Kyungsoo menepuk-nepuk kepala Jongin pelan. "Uljima ne? Jongin mau ikut tidak bersamaku? Ayo kita main bersama." ajak Kyungsoo sambil berusaha posisi duduknya.

Jongin ikut bangun dan memeluk Kyungsoo. "Kyungie mau kan jadi hyungnya Jongin?" tanyanya dengan mata yang berbinar-binar. "Jebal, jebal!"

Kyungsoo tertawa kecil. "Baiklah, jadi mulai sekarang panggil aku Kyungsoo hyung ne?!" seru Kyungsoo semangat.

"Ne!" jawab Jongin tak kalah semangatnya. "Kajja!"

"Kemana, Kyungie hyung?"

"Ke Appa sama Umma hyung! Pasti mereka senang kalau melihat aku punya adik baru." jawab Kyungsoo antusias. Jongin mengangguk dan membiarkan Kyungsoo membawanya.

"Appa, Umma lihat! Aku punya teman sekaligus adik baru namanya..."

_**Flashback end**_

"Kim Jongin. Hah~" gumam Kyungsoo sambil menghela nafasnya. "Aku rindu Kim Jongin. Dimana ya ia sekarang?"

–.–.–.–.–.–

"Ireonna, namja kelewat hitam~!" seruan seseorang sekaligus ejekan itu membuat Kai terbangun dan menatap seseorang yang sedang nyengir tanpa dosa dihadapannya. Ia awalnya tidak _ngeh_ siapa itu, namun akhirnya ia tersadar siapa orang dihadapannya. "Kau!"

"Apa?"

"Kau yang menurunkan tinggi tembok diatas tangga ya?!"

"Kau sadar? Aku kira kau tidak menyadarinya. Hebat juga ingatanmu." ejek seseorang itu. Kai memutarkan bola matanya kesal. "Kau siapa?"

"Aku Eunhyuk. Lupa?" jawab namja ber-_gummy smile_ itu. "Untuk apa aku mengingatnya?" tanya Kai malas, membuat Eunhyuk mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu. "Yasudah, kalau kau ingin mati juga tak apa. Aku pergi, pai."

"Andwae!"

"Kau kan tidak butuh aku kan?" tanya Eunhyuk dengan nada menggoda. Kai menggleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil mencengkram lengan Eunhyuk erat. "Aku butuh kau, aku masih ingin hidup."

"Bagus." seru Eunhyuk sambil mengacungkan kedua jempolnya. "Sekarang, kau ke sekolah ne? Kau akan tahu siapa target untukmu."

"Sekarang? Aku malas mandi." jawab Kai sambil mulai membuka baju teratasnya. Eunhyuk melempar Kai sebuah handuk yang ia dapat entah darimana. "Cepat mandi! Aku saja tadi terpaksa mandi!"

"Kau kan jelek." cibir Kai. Eunhyuk mendorong Kai kekamar mandi yang ada di kamarnya. "Kau lebih jelek dariku tahu! Kalau aku tak jelek, mana mungkin aku punya namjachingu yang tampan?!"

"Ah, yang waktu itu ne? Yang membuat mati si Kris itu kan? Pendek begitu."

"Setidaknya dia tidak hitam legam sepertimu." cibir Eunhyuk. "Aku ini tampan kok, putih lagi. Hanya saja aku ketumpahan kopi saat baru lahir!" Kai membanting pintu kamar mandi, membuat Eunhyuk tergelak.

–.–.–.–.–.–

"Jangan cepat-cepat jalannya, Kim Jongin!"

"Jangan ikuti aku!" seru Kai yang melihat seorang namja mirip monyet #slap bernama Eunhyuk sedang mengekor, berjalan di belakangnya. "Dan jangan panggil aku Kim Jongin! Panggil aku Kai!"

"Wae?" tanya Eunhyuk sambil mengerjap-erjapkan matanya. Membuat Kai sweatdrop. "Kau ini! Kau bisa dikira penjahat yang mau menculikku karena mengikutiku terus tahu!"

"Kau malah dianggap gila karena bicara entah pada siapa." tunjuk Eunhyuk pada sekelilingnya. Benar saja, orang-orang di lorong menatapnya aneh karena (mungkin) sedang berbicara entah pada siapa. "Aku ini tidak terlihat oleh orang biasa, kecuali olehmu dan juga namja yang dirasuki 'lost soul' itu."

Kai mengacak rambutnya frustasi. "Argh! Baiklah! Tapi jangan berisik!"

"Hehe." jawab Eunhyuk sambil membentuk huruf 'V' dengan kedua jarinya. Kai memasuki kelasnya, kelas 1-A. Walaupun dia tak lebih pintar dari kakaknya, setidaknya dia masih dianggap 'pintar' oleh sekolahnya.

Kai melempar tas sembarangan ke meja, lalu duduk di kursinya sambil mengangkat kakinya ke atas meja. Eunhyuk mengambil kursi di meja sebelah Kai yang kebetulan kosong. Kai melirik Eunhyuk yang duduk di sebelahnya. "Kau ngapain sih?"

"Menemanimu sampai pulang sekolah."

"Aku yakin kau fansku kan? Jadinya kau terus mengikuti–"

"Jangan angkat kaki ke atas meja! Tidak sopan!" Kai mendongak dan mendapati seorang namja bermata besar lengkap dengan kacamatanya sedang mendelik ke arahnya. Ia rasa namja itu adalah murid baru.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Kai. Namja itu seperti mengingat sesuatu kemudian membuang mukanya ke arah lain. "A-ani. Aku hanya murid baru."

"Cih." Kai bangkit dari kursinya lalu berhadapan dengan namja itu. "Anak baru sudah berlagak." ujarnya sambil berlalu. Namja itu –Kyungsoo– yang melihatnya hanya geleng-geleng kepala. "Anak aneh. Tapi dia mirip Jongin." gumamnya. Ia melirik meja di sebelah milik Kai. "Jadi ini bangku yang tersisa dikelas ini? Ya Tuhan." Kyungsoo melirik kursi dihadapannya, yang memblokir jalan. "Ini kursiku aigoo."

"Eh? Kok berat ya?" gumamnya saat dia berusaha menarik kursi itu dan menjadikannya tempat duduknya. "Bisa bangun?"

"Eh?" respon Eunhyuk yang tersadar dari lamunannya. Namja ini bisa melihatnya? "Kau bisa melihatku?"

"Tentu. Tadi kau tiba-tiba saja sudah duduk disini. Padahal awalnya kosong." jawab Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum ke arah Eunhyuk.

"Huaaa! Kai! 'lost soul' milikmu disini!" seru Eunhyuk sambil lari terbirit-birit. Kyungsoo geleng-geleng lagi untuk kesekian kalinya. "Kelas ini penuh dengan orang-orang aneh ya."

.

.

.

"Annyeonghaseyo! Do Kyungsoo imnida. Bangapseumnida. Dan jangan panggil aku Dio arra? Panggil aku Kyungsoo saja ne!" seru Kyungsoo ketika Park seonsaengnim menyuruhnya maju ke depan kelas dan memperkenalkan diri.

Semua murid disana terpana, pasalnya, ada seorang idola yang akan sekelas dengan mereka. Ya, seorang IDOLA yang akan SEKOLAH di SEKOLAH BIASA. Di Korea memang sudah menganggap kalau seorang idola pasti satu sekolah dengan anak pejabat atau orang kaya lainnya. Dan pada kenyataannya, seorang D.O alias Do Kyungsoo, sedang berdiri di hadapan mereka kini. Setelah memperkenalkan diri, Kyungsoo kembali ke tempatnya. Sepanjang pelajaran ia selalu melirik bangku disebelahnya yang kosong gara-gara kehadirannya.

"Tapi sungguh, dia mirip Jongin." gumamnya.

.

.

.

"Kai! Namja itu! Sungguh! Namja itu bisa melihatku!Berarti ada 'lost soul' di dalam tubuh namja itu! Kya~ beruntungnya kau! Dia itu idola tahu!"

Kai mengeryit heran. "Idola?"

"Kau tidak tahu? Dia itu D.O, penyanyi muda terkenal. Aku saja yang tidak tinggal di bumi saja tahu, masa kau tidak tahu?!" seru Eunhyuk kalap.

"Aku tidak tahu," jawab Kai sambil merebahkan kepalanya. "Dan tidak peduli."

"Cocok," cibir Eunhyuk. "Biasanya namja yang suka main ke atap itu akan tidur dalam waktu yang lama dan ketinggalan informasi. Payah kau."

"Sudahlah, kau berisik sekali." keluh Kai. Namja itu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sakunya yang Eunhyuk ketahui bernama PSP. Tentu saja ia tahu karena Kyuhyun sering membawanya. Bedanya, punya Kyuhyun berwarna biru, sementara punya Kai berwarna hitam, persis warna kulitnya.

"Pintar. Kenapa kau tidak kembali kekelas lalu berkenalan dengan namja itu? Lalu kemudian kalian melakukan pendekatan, lalu kau bilang ingin menjadi namjachingunya kemudian menciumnya. Selesai kan?"

"Tidak semudah itu. Dia itu... aku seperti pernah mengenalnya dulu. Tapi dimana?" gumam Kai. Eunhyuk memutarkan bola matanya malas. "Dia kepingan masa lalumu, pasti kau pernah mengenalnya. Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu."

"Tapi sungguh," Kai memberi jeda dalam kalimatnya. "Aku lupa tentangnya."

"Berarti... ya kau lihat saja ini." ujar Eunhyuk sambil melempar sebuah CD kearah Kai. Kai menangkap CD itu kemudian menatap Eunhyuk heran. "Ini apa?"

"Memorimu dengan namja itu." jawab Eunhyuk malas.

"Berarti kau mengikutiku dari kecil ya? Wah~"

"Siapa bilang? Leeteuk hyung yang punya semua itu."

"Sebenarnya aku tidak perlu sih. Tapi baiklah, aku akan menontonnya. Jadi aku pulang kerumah dulu! Dan ingat! jangan ikuti aku ne? Ppai~"

"Tung– huft, sudahlah~" gumam Eunhyuk yang melihat Kai pergi secepat kilat.

.

.

.

**Braak!**

"Awww! Kau lagi!" seru Kai begitu melihat namja di depannya adalah Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo bangkit lalu menunjuk-nunjuk Kai dengan telunjuknya. "Ini sekolah umum! Dan ini tempat umum! Jadi jangan salahkan aku jika bertemu dengan kau lagi!"

Kai bangun dan menatap namja yang lebih pendek darinya tajam. "Kau mengacaukan hariku! Membuat _mood_ku buruk! Benar-benar buruk!" seru Kai sambil menyentil dahi Kyungsoo berkali-kali.

"Kau menyebalkan! Aku memang punya salah apa denganmu?! Aku hanya ingin berteman denganmu!"

"Teman?" Kai tertawa sinis. "Tahu apa kau tentang teman?!" teriakan Kai tadi membuat orang disekitar mereka penasaran dan mulai mendekati mereka. Pertarungan sang Badboy sekolah dan seorang idola yang terkenal ramah dan berhati lembut bernama D.O adalah hal yang baru pertama kali terjadi dan sayang untuk dilewatkan.

"Lihat! Aku, Do Kyungsoo," Kyungsoo menunjuk hidung Kai dengan telunjuknya. "Akan menjadi teman seorang..."

"Ha! Bahkan kau tidak tahu namaku!" sela Kai, membuat Kyungsoo menatapnya kesal. "Aku tahu namamu! neoneun Kim Jongin!" seru Kyungsoo.

"Aku Kai, bukan Kim Jongin!"

"Nama aslimu Kim Jongin! Kau amnesia eoh?!"

"Tahu darimana namaku Kim Jongin hah?" seru Kai tak kalah.

"Aku tahu namamu dari masa lalu!" seru Kyungsoo tak kalah dengan Kai.

'Kalau dia tahu aku jangan-jangan kata si monyet itu benar...'

"Permisi! Aku mau ke atap!" Kyungsoo dengan sengaja menubruk bahu Kai kemudian melenggang ke arah atap sekolah. Kai membalikkan badannya dan melihat siluet Kyungsoo dari belakang. Sekarang, Kai ingat siapa Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

Notes: Annyeonghaseyo~ jangan timpuk saya karena updatenya lama /.\ saya manusia biasa, jadi cari ide dulu buat part ini. KaiSoo shipper yang pada minta nih saya kasih~ tapi TBC ya soalnya menurut saya ini kepanjangan dan pegel kalo baca panjang *menurut saya sih gitu* *ketauan males* #slap

Aneh? Ya saya tahu. Gaje? Emang sengaja! ;p mungkin ini kurang jelas ya masa lalu antara Kai sama D.O-nya. Di chap depan, okay?

Balas review~:

Kazehiro Yuki: saya menistakan Kibum, suer -_-v ini fic SuLay+Kibum. Karen apara goddess pasti ikutin mereka. Gomawo udah review ^^

Baby Panda Zi Taoris EXOtics: hehe, gwaenchana. Nanti TaoRis menyusul :)) Gomawo udah review ^^

DevilFujoshi: yep! Gomawo udah review ^^

MinSeulELFSparFishy: nado annyeong ^^ Wah ELFEXOtics nih, kayak aku hehe. Jinjja? Aku baik? Gomawo :3 ini udah dilanjut ne? Gomawo udah review ^^

BabyboyFujoshiyaoi00: sebenernya saya udah takut mau publish chap ini karena bukan TaoRis. Glek... kayaknya gue bakal mati, udah nodong golok gitu -_- nado bangapta ^^ tunggu aja chap TaoRisnya ne?Gomawo udah review ^^

ajib4ff: ne, kau benar ^^ ini KaiSoo dan Kyungsoo adalah main vocal. Gomawo atas doanya ^^ Gomawo udah review ^^

WireMomo: masih ga ngerti/ karena ini oneshoot per couple, jadi ga ada penjelasan untuk itu di chap ini. Tapi nanti saya bikin epilog setelah semua couple selesai ^^ Gomawo udah review ^^

Kang Hyun Yoo: Jinjja? Gomawo ^^ ne, it's KaiSoo. Gomawo udah review ^^

UruRu Baek: KrisTao? Mian ini KaiSoo dulu... KrisTaonya disimpen dulu okay? Gomawo udah review ^^

ICE14: jinjja? Gomawo ^^ udah dilanjut~ Gomawo udah review ^^

Park Ha Woo: ChenMin? Kayaknya mereka penutup. Hehehe -_-v udah dilanjut ne :) Gomawo udah review ^^

AranciaChru: Jinjja? Saran diterima. Akan aku perbaiki lagi :)) iya ini si abang item eksotis sama si abang bibir eksotis. Mantep kan? Exotic couple XP mungkin abis KaiSoo? Molla, tunggu aja ya. Eonnie? Aku belum tua banget loh, jangan jangan malah aku yang lebih muda :p aku masih kelas 1 SMA -_- Udah dilanjut ^^ Gomawo udah review ^^

AnieJOY'ERS: it's KaiSoo. HunHan simpen dulu aja ya~ Udah dilanjut. Gomawo udah review ^^

PutriPootree: bukan ga diliat, tapi ga terlihat. Nanti di jelasin di epilog. Mian gabisa ChanBaek, mereka kusimpen dulu di lemari xp Udah dilanjut :) Gomawo udah review ^^

Jaylyn Rui: ga barengan, ada yang dari kecil, setelah pisah dari semenya waktu kecil. Ada yang baru-baru saat para seme mati. Udah dilanjut. Gomawo udah review ^^

KyungIn. Kim: Kak author? Aku masih kelas 1 SMA, jadi kalo aku lebih muda daripada kamu... aku panggil kamu eonnie ne? xp Ini KaiSoo, sesuai sama penname kamu :p gomawo ya udah nungguin haha :D Gomawo udah review ^^

Dong Rim: biasalah saeng~ aku kan gaje parah XD nanti kamu tau siapa yang nendang tuh bola, makanya Chanyeol langsung mati. Mungkin mengandung dosa(?) iya, mereka satu sekolah. Mereka ber-12. Tau orang, cuma ga kenal. Karena mereka ber-6 terkenal sesuai perilaku masing :)) kan tutupnya rapet, tenang aja :D Ini KaiSoo, jangan nyebarn ah rahasia siapa selanjutnya /.\ Gomawo udah review ^^

anikyuelf: iya, ceritanya di manga itu si tokoh utama suka banget main PSP, kemana-mana bawa PSP. Berangkat sekolah, disekolah, pas pelajaran, istirahat, pulang, dirumahnya dia main pake 6 tv LCD sekaligus haha -_- KrisTao disimpen ne? Nanti ada KrisTaonya... on progress kok hehe. Nanti dijelasin per couplenya. Mereka kan matinya ga lama, dianggepnya sama orang lain itu pingsan. Kayak mati suri. Dan pas hidup lagi dia udah di kamar masing-masing dan ditemani Goddess :) gitu loh hehe. Gomawo udah review ^^

Saya tidak mengharap review, tapi kalo mau review, review juseyo~? :3

Kamsahamnida ^u^

20130807

Sign,

LeeVara


End file.
